That First Time
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: The stories of Harry and Ginny's and Ron and Hermione's, first forray into the world of physical relationships
1. Harry and Ginny

The candles flickered as Ginny sat on the bed in the room of requirement; she had been sleeping here for the last few weeks because her bed in the dorm was broken in the battle. She sighed as she lay on her side thinking about the boy who had not spoken to her since the battle, did he not love her anymore? Or was she being silly, surely it took time to come to terms with loss but it had been three weeks now.

As she lay there with her eyes closed she heard a knock at the door, 'come in' she mumbled, she heard the door open and then close, whoever it was made no sound, no footsteps, not a breath could she hear from him; she knew it was him though, Harry, she lay still, he stood by the door neither made a sound. Finally she sat up and turned to face him, 'yes' she said, 'I, um, well' he stammered, trying to find the words, she stood up and went over to him, smiling as she placed a hand on his shoulder, he blinked as she hugged him tenderly and he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her lips to his, as they drew apart he whispered 'I guess you know what I was trying to say huh?' and she smiled before walking back to the bed and sitting on it. She patted the place beside her and he took the invitation.

She lay back and placed her hands behind her head and he lay on his side next to her, he brushed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her again. She put her arms around his neck and moaned as his hand travelled slowly down her back and around her thigh to the back of her knee. Her tongue skipped lightly over his lips, begging for entrance, he willingly obliged as his other hand slid down her front, slowly unfastening her buttons as she ripped off her skirt and underwear. He quickly removed his own shirt and left her mouth to kiss his way to the valley of her soft but ample chest. She squeaked as his perfect pearl teeth pressed home around her nipple, her hands wandered down his pale muscular chest and she swiftly undid the black leather trousers he had been wearing, he pulled away from her and removed them before climbing back onto the bed and positioning himself above her. She locked her legs around his hips and he plunged into her hungrily robbing her of her maidenhood, she panted as the pressure built, higher and higher until, with a scream of ecstasy, she fell back against the pillows as he hissed a string of profanities and withdrew, only to kiss his way to the top of her thigh and extend his tongue and cause her to moan in appreciation of his attention. He sighed as he surfaced and rose to press his lips once more to hers, she pulled away and slithered down to his hips, he cussed as her teeth locked into place and her lips and tongue worked together sinuously to invoke pleasure that neither had experienced before as both were, before this moment, utter novices in the world of physical love.


	2. Ron and Hermione

She laughed as he tickled her, as a new couple, Ron and Hermione hadn't really gotten used to the fact that they belonged together yet, after the battle all those weeks ago they had finally come to terms with the realisation that they loved each other.

Hermione gasped as she fought him off and he wiped his forehead as she undid the first few buttons on her shirt, Ron gulped as he saw the lightly freckled skin of her neck, she wasn't exactly flat chested but she wasn't top heavy either. She looked at him and smiled as she pressed her lips to his and he chuckled as her hands slid down his front, unbuttoning his shirt whilst he slipped off his jeans and her brown suede three quarter length trousers, he ran his tongue across her lips, begging for admittance, she permitted. He lay back on the bed with her perched astride his hips and she ground herself down onto him as the pressure built, higher and higher until she screamed with pleasure and ripped away from him. She scrambled down towards his hips and he jammed his fist into his mouth to stifle his cries as she bit down and sensuously moved her lips and tongue to the rhythm of her own heartbeat. He pulled her up to his face and kissed his way to her petit but firm bosom and then, later, down towards the valley of her thighs where his tongue slid into the gap and caused her to moan at his touch, this was a pleasure that neither had ever experienced, being but novices to the world of physical love.

-oOo-

Many more times over the years both couples would experience those pleasures, but one thing is for sure. Neither couple would ever forget, That First Time.


End file.
